The present invention relates to a trash receptacle and in particular to a container for use in homes especially in the bathroom.
Conventional containers for home use, particularly for bathroom and bedroom areas are generally, open topped parallelepiped structures of molded plastic or metal. With the advent of flexible plastic bags it has become common to line the container with such bags in order to keep the container itself cleaner and more easily facilitate its emptying. Generally, the flexible bag has been draped over the rim of the container and let hang loosely inside it. While in general, this is an improvement over the "nude" container, it still leaves much to be desired since the flexible bag has a tendency to be dislodged from the rim under the stress of successive trash disposals. In addition, the arrangement appears unsightly and not pleasing because of the ragged drape of the flexible bag over the container rim.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative trash container for use in the home and in particularly in bathrooms, bedrooms, and other similar areas.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a decorative trash container having a liner which is easily installed within the container itself and has no portion visible from the outside.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lined trash container wherein the liner will remain open through much use and disposal of various items and even when fully packed with trash.
These and other objects together with numerous advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.